Lo que nunca se contó
by Safekhet
Summary: Lo que J. K. nunca nos contó en los libros. Escenas parodiadas de Harry Potter.
1. La esfinge

**Advertencia: nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es de J. K. Rowling. Lo único que hago es tomar sus personajes y ponerlos en otras situaciones. Este fic es parodia de algunas escenas de Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **La esfinge**

— _¿Todas las pistas conducen a un animal que no me gustaría besar? —preguntó Harry._

 _La esfinge se limitó a esbozar su misteriosa sonrisa. Harry tomó aquel gesto por un "sí"._

—¡Escreguto de cola explosiva! —exclamó con confianza.

La esfinge se paralizó. Luego murmuró como para sí.

—Voy a tener problemas si mato a este niño, así que... no escuché nada —dijo esto último en voz alta.

—ESCREGUTOS-DE-COLA-EXPLOSIVA —repitió Harry, más fuerte esta vez, separando cada una de las palabras.

La esfinge suspiró con molestia y retrajo las garras para no tentarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar —dijo, tratando de calmarse— que la respuesta sería un escreguto de cola explosiva?

—Emm...Ah... Que no me gustaría besarlos.

—Mira, niño; te diré algo: ¿por qué no te vas ahora así no tengo que devorarte?

—En primer lugar —dijo obstinadamente Harry—, tengo 14, no soy un niño. Y en segundo lugar, no me iré porque estoy bastante seguro de que la respuesta es escreguto.

—¡Que no es escreguto! —gritó la esfinge con furia.

—¿Por qué no?

La esfinge respiró hondo.

—¿Siquiera pensaste en las pistas?

—No en realidad... —admitió el muchacho.

—Pues hazlo —ordenó la esfinge entre dientes.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Luego, lentamente, dijo:

—Ah... No sé... ¿Seguro no es escreguto? Porque de veras no me gustaría besarlos...

La esfinge rugió amenazadoramente.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Harry, tratando de apaciguarla—, buscaré otra respuesta. Veamos... otro animal que no me gustaría besar... ¡Ya sé: gusarapo! —La esfinge mostró sus dientes.

—Estás adivinando, no se supone que adivines.

—¡Cucaracha... troll... Goyle!

— No, no y ¿qué es Goyle?

— Es... bueno, no importa.

— Mira, niño estúpido, no quiero problemas con Dumbledore; así que te dejaré pasar.

La esfinge se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Harry y, echó a correr, sorprendido de su propia inteligencia: estaba seguro de que la respuesta era escreguto.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva idea. Estas son las cosas que se me ocurren cuando hablo con mi hermano... Subiré más capítulos cuando se me ocurran más escenas. ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. RAB

**R.A.B.**

 _ **No entrar**_

 _ **Sin el expreso permiso de**_

 _ **Regulus Arcturus Black**_

 _Harry volvió a leer el letrero. Hermione ya estaba a un tramo de escaleras por debajo de él._

— _Hermione —dijo—. Vuelve a subir aquí._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

Harry señaló el cartel con un gesto elocuente.

—Hay moho en ese cartel. Se suponía que debías limpiar esta habitación. Fíjate lo que haces, Hermione —dijo con disgusto. Se dio vuelta y bajó las escaleras con la extraña sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo importante...

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Acá les traje otra escena... Espero que les guste.**


	3. La Sala de Profesores

**Esta escena sucede en el primer libro, cuando Harry quiere recuperar su libro antes del partido de Quiddich.**

* * *

 **La sala de profesores**

 _Harry bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada._

 _¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible._

 _Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas_.

—Emm... Mejor los dejo solos.

Snape se cubrió apresuradamente las piernas con la túnica.

—¡POTTER! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Quería recuperar mi libro, señor. Si pudiera devolvérmelo, podría dejarlos... eh... continuar.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

—Bien, bien... Veo que están ansiosos por seguir —guiñó un ojo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? —preguntó Snape con desprecio.

—De que usted y el celador estaban... —Harry guiñó dos veces el ojo.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No seas pervertido, Potter! Estoy lastimado, ¿no ves las vendas?

—Bueno, esas cosas pasan, señor. A cualquiera se le puede ir la mano...

—Me mordió un animal, Potter. ¡Lárgate!

—Ah... Sí, sí. Ya me voy.

Harry cerró la puerta y pensó que Snape realmente no había mentido: Filch era, prácticamente, un animal. Aunque quién hubiera pensado que al profesor Snape le iban esas cosas...

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Sirenio

**Sirenio**

 _Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo:_

— _Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación._

 _Los miembros del tribunal hicieron un corrillo para discutir._

Luego de unos minutos, Dumbledore se adelantó, se volvió hacia la multitud, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz grave:

—Antes de pasar a dar las puntuaciones de los campeones, tenemos que dar una noticia. Desafortunadamente, el señor Potter queda descalificado del Torneo de los Tres Magos debido a un incidente durante la prueba. Las sirenas me han informado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes y que su retraso se debió a su decisión de azotarlos a todos. Este abuso, como es lógico, merece...

—¡¿QUE HICE QUÉ?! —gritó Harry— Yo no azoté a nadie, señor. Las sirenas mienten. Yo sólo quería salvarlos a todos.

—¿Salvar? —repitió el director, pensativo— Eso suena bastante parecido a _azotar_ en sirenio. Un minuto, voy a consultar.

Dumbledore se dirigió a la orilla e intercambió unas palabras con la jefa de las sirenas. Luego volvió con paso enérgico y se puso a hablar con los otros miembros del tribunal. Al final levantó la voz para dirigirse a la multitud:

—Lamento el malentendido —comenzó—, el señor Potter jamás azotó a nadie. Ya me sonaba raro —añadió mientras la sonrisa de algunos Slytherin se desvanecía—. Sin embargo, la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que Harry Potter hechizó a los demás competidores. Esta conducta antideportiva...

—Yo no hechicé a nadie —gritó Harry—. Ni siquiera podía lanzar hechizos bajo el agua.

—Un minuto, voy a consultar —dijo por segunda vez el director.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el lago, se agachó y comenzó a hablar con la jefa sirena. Volvió, discutió algo con los demás jueces y dijo a la multitud:

—Ha habido una confusión. Las palabras _hechizar_ y _esperar_ son muy parecidas en sirenio y... Resulta que el señor Potter esperó a los demás campeones. No obstante le dio una pedrada al señor Krum. Tal agresión no puede...

Al mismo tiempo que Harry gritó «Yo no hice eso», Krum exclamó «Él no hizo tal cosa». Dumbledore los miró, luego miró a la multitud y dijo:

—Un minuto, voy a consultar.

El director comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. Harry oyó a Bagman decir algo como «Crouch sí sabe hablar sirenio». Dumbledore no se detuvo ni lo miró pero murmuró «Es un idioma condenadamente difícil, Ludo». Llegó hasta el lago, habló con la sirena, volvió con los jueces y llamó a Harry. El muchacho fue y el anciano director dijo:

—Por una confusión entendí _pedrada_ por _piedra_. Sin embargo, ¿es cierto que tuviste una conducta inapropiada con un grindylow?

—Pateé a uno y le lancé agua caliente a otro, creo que le provocó ampollas.

—¿Lo pateaste? Eso tiene más sentido. Creí que lo habías...

—Dumbledore —interrumpió Bagman—, ¿no sería mejor que Harry te explique lo que pasó y luego tú puedes ir a corroborarlo?

Los demás miembros del tribunal, mirando a Dumbledore con cara de fastidio, hicieron ruidos de aprobación. El director, algo ruborizado, dijo:

—Emm, sí... Tal vez sea lo mejor.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola... Espero les guste. Esta costó bastante...**


	5. Nombres

**Nombres**

 _Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta._

— _Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius —murmuró Ron—._ Qué nombre estúpido, francamente.

—Tienes razón —concedió Harry.

—Tienes que ser un idiota para ponerle a tu hijo un nombre en latín, ¿no crees? —Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que abría los ojos, pero Ron no lo notó— Lucius, Draco, Scorpius...

—¿Albus? ¿Sirius? ¿Severus? —preguntó Ginny con aspereza.

—Exact... ¡Digo, no! Hay excepciones —exclamó apresuradamente Ron—, como esos bellos nombres que llevan tus hijos.

Al notar las miradas fulminantes de su hermana y su cuñado, miró repentinamente hacia un costado y añadió:

—Creo que Percy quería decirme algo... —y se marchó velozmente.

—Mamá, ¿crees que el tío Ron tiene razón? ¿Mi nombre es estúpido? —preguntó Albus, preocupado.

—Claro que no, cariño —lo tranquilizó Ginny, al tiempo que Harry y Hermione negaban también.

—Claro que sí, Al —terció James, que había reaparecido para oír la preunta de su hermano—. ¿Por qué crees que jamás le digo a nadie mi segundo nombre? Porque es horrible, horrible y estúpido —enfatizó la última palabra, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de sus padres.

—¿Por qué nos pusieron esos nombres, entonces? —preguntó Albus, mirando a su hermano.

James rodeó los hombros de Albus con su brazo, apartándolo de sus padres, y contestó:

—Te explicaré, Al. Los nombres los escogió papá.

—¿Y?

—Tienes que entender al pobre hombre; recibir dos maleficios asesinos _tiene_ que atrofiar las neuronas.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Subo un nuevo capítulo... Gracias a todas las personas que me mostraron su aprobación. Espero que esta nueva escena les guste. ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

__**Esta escena sucede en el primer libro, cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall se encuentran en el N°4 de Privet Drive la noche en la dejan a Harry con sus tíos.**

* * *

 **¿Son ciertos los rumores?**

— _La gente intercambia rumores..._ ¿Son ciertos, Albus? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Bueno, Minerva, verá... Yo era joven... Necesitaba el dinero... Y en ese momento no era ilegal, por supuesto —añadió con una mueca pensativa en su rostro. La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño. Dumbledore se dio cuenta—. No se apure a juzgar, profesora. Gellert me convenció. Él era una mala influencia. Y, después de todo, la curiosidad es algo normal en un joven... Él fue el que trajo al hipogrifo... Y al elfo doméstico. Al pobre animal no pareció gustarle, debo reconocer... Al elfo tampoco, siendo sinceros... Pero no podía quejarse, claro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los Potter? —cuestionó la profesora McGonagall confundida.

—¡Ah! ¡Hablaba usted de los Potter! —exclamó el anciano.

—Sí. ¿De qué otra cosa estaría hablando?

—Emm... No, nada. Algo que le pasó a un amigo. Yo no tuve nada que ver, por supuesto... —repuso Dumbledore, el cual tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Luego añadió, como para sí— Ya me preguntaba yo cómo la gente se había enterado...

—¿Y los Potter? —preguntó McGonagall, impaciente.

—James y Lily —contestó con tristeza, inclinando un poco su cabeza, y volviendo rápidamente al motivo por el que estaban esa noche allí—, sí, están muertos.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Nuevamente acá con otra escena... Quería aclarar que esto en ningún momento es bashing a Dumbledore, de hecho, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es sólo que la escena era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. ¡Espero que les guste!**


	7. El secreto de Rita

**El secreto de Rita**

— _Ah, Rita no ha escrito absolutamente nada desde la tercera prueba —aseguró Hermione con voz extrañamente ahogada—. De hecho, Rita Skeeter_ _no escribirá nada durante algún tiempo. No a menos que quiera que revele lo que hace —Hermione sacó de la mochila un pequeño frasco de cristal cerrado. Dentro había ramitas, hojas y un escarabajo grande y gordo._

—¡Ah, no, Hermione, no! —espetó Ron, arrebatándole el frasco de la mano rápidamente— Primero los elfos domésticos, ¿y ahora los escarabajos? ¿Pretendes formar la _peste_ , la Plataforma por la Emancipación de los Sucios y Tontos Escarabajos? —Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a discutir; pero Ron se le adelantó— ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir! —y agitó su varita hacia el insecto, que estalló dentro del frasco con un chasquido.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —gritó Hermione, mirando horrorizada los restos del escarabajo.

—Bueno, Hermione, tal vez volarlo haya sido algo... brusco. Pero estas obsesiones tienen que terminar —terció Harry, y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo agradecerás más adelante —aseguró el pelirrojo.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédula.

—Bien, ¿qué ibas a decirnos sobre Rita Skeeter? —preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar el tema.

Hermione miró una vez más el frasco.

—Ehh... No, nada, no importa.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hey! Acá les traigo otra escena... ¡Espero que les guste!**


	8. La varita de Lucius

**La varita de Lucius**

 _Lucius Malfoy levantó la mirada. Su piel parecía amarillenta y cerosa a la luz del fuego, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca._

— _¿Mi Señor?_

— _Tu varita, Lucius. Exijo tu varita._

Lucius miró alrededor, desconcertado por el pedido.

—¿Mi... varita? —preguntó.

Voldemort lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.

Lucius tragó saliva. No esperaba un pedido de ese calibre. Y ciertamente, no de Voldemort.

—Francamente, Señor... nunca me avisaron de esto cuando me uní...

—Cuando te uniste juraste cumplir mi voluntad, y deseo tu varita —interrumpió Voldemort, extendiendo hacia él una mano blanca y de dedos largos.

—Hazlo —dijo Narcisa por lo bajo.

Lucius lo consideró, después de todo su propia esposa parecía estar de acuerdo, sin embargo... Decidió que su salud mental bien valía el intento.

—¿Está seguro, Señor? Podría pedírselo a algún otro... Estoy seguro de que Yaxley estaría muy complacido de... darle su "varita", Señor.

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza, como si no comprendiera.

—Malfoy —comenzó, y Lucius tragó saliva una vez más al escuchar su apellido, signo inequívoco de que el Señor Oscuro se estaba poniendo de malhumor—, dame tu varita. Ahora.

Lucius volvió a mirar alrededor. Luego miró a Voldemort.

—No sé que le han contado, Señor; pero no tengo esos gustos. De verdad... Y exigir mi... "varita" enfrente de todos me parece algo... pervertido. Sin ofender.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —estalló Voldemort— Quiero ese inútil palo que tienes allí, Malfoy, ahora —finalizó, señalando con su mano la cintura de Lucius.

—Un momento, que no es nada inútil, Señor —Lucius se ofendió. Podría ser el Señor Tenebroso; pero no tenía derecho a decir que su "varita" era inútil—. Nunca he recibido quejas al respecto. Y Cissy aquí lo puede confirmar —afirmó con orgullo. Después de todo, la prueba estaba a la vista: Draco. No se podía decir lo mismo del Señor Oscuro, que no tenía ninguna descendencia... Seguramente él sí había recibido quejas al respecto.

—¡Malfoy! Entrégame, en este mismo instante, tu varita mágica, si no quieres que te castigue, ¿has entendido? —Voldemort se había puesto de pie por la furia.

Lucius sintió que el alivio se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! ¿Se refería a mi varita mágica? —exclamó rápidamente.

—¿A qué más? —preguntó Voldemort, confuso. Parecía creer que Lucius estaba enfermo, se había vuelto idiota o las dos cosas.

—Eh... Nada, no importa —respondió Lucius, visiblemente avergonzado, mientras le entragaba el instrumento y pensaba que debía dejar de mirar esas películas para magos adultos: aparentemente estaban atrofiando su imaginación.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Lamento haber tardado tanto... problemas de tiempo. Espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Amos

**Amos**

— _Tomen esto —le dijo a la señora Diggory—. Tendría que haber sido para Cedric: llegó el primero. Tómenlo..._

 _Pero ella lo rechazó._

— _No, es tuyo. Nosotros no podríamos... Quédate con él._

Los señores Diggory salieron. En el pasillo, los gemelos Weasley, que aún no habían superado su rencor hacia Amos, hablaban con Lee Jordan. Al ver al señor Diggory, Fred alzó un poco la voz.

—Se lo dije a Harry, le dije: esto se lo contarás a tus nietos... Les contarás... ¡que venciste al otro campeón de Hogwarts!

—Entonces Harry argumentó que lo del traslador y el cementerio no era parte del Torneo... —continuó George— Así que le dije: el objetivo de la tercera prueba era probar quién era el mejor ante situaciones imprevistas... uno muere en el cementerio, el otro sobrevive... ¡No hay que ser un genio para saber quién es el mejor!

Amos Diggory se enfureció.

—¡Oigan! ¡Es de mi hijo de quien están hablando!

Los chicos lo miraron de arriba abajo. Fred dijo:

—Ah, esta aquí, señor Diggory —los gemelos entrecerraron los ojos y Lee esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Apuesto a que no se siente tan ufano ahora que Harry ha ganado el Torneo, ¿a qué no?

—¡Mi hijo está muerto!

—Exacto. Lo cual prueba totalmente nuestro punto. ¿Quién es el mejor ahora, eh?

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Sé que Fred y George no harían esto, son demasiado buenos para tal cosa... Pero es catártico, la verdad. Siempre me enoja cuando recuerdo a Amos burlándose de Harry... Así que los gemelos son mis instrumentos para impartir justicia. ¡Espero que les guste!**


	10. ¿Y Buckbeak?

**¿Y Buckbeak?**

 _Dumbledore salió de espaldas de la enfermería, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para cerrarla mágicamente. Asustados, Harry y Hermione se apresuraron. Dumbledore alzó la vista y una sonrisa apareció bajo el bigote largo y plateado._

— _¿Bien? —preguntó en voz baja._

— _¡Lo hemos logrado! —dijo Harry jadeante—. Sirius se ha ido_ _._

Dumbledore los miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y Buckbeak?

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

—¿Qué pasa con Buckbeak?

—¿No salvaron a Buckbeak? —preguntó el director.

—¿Por qué salvaríamos a Buckbeak? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Les dije: _Podrán salvar más de una vida inocente_.

—¡Usted y sus malditas frases enigmáticas! —estalló Harry— ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a saber que teníamos que salvar a Buckbeak?

Dumbledore rodó los ojos.

—Se llama _leer entre líneas_.

—¡Nadie hace eso! —protestó el muchacho— ¡Podría haber dicho que quería que salváramos también a Buckbeak; pero no! ¡Tenía que decir eso de las vidas inocentes que nadie entiende!

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo ha escapado Sirius? Si no usaron a Buckbeak...

Harry y Hermione sonrieron con orgullo. Harry incluso se dio unos golpecitos en la sien con el dedo índice con aire presuntuoso.

—Se llevó a Fawkes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Recordé eso de que los fénix pueden llevar mucho peso, así que... se lo llevó. ¿No es una idea fantástica?

—¡No! —gritó Dumbedore— ¡No lo es! ¡Fawkes es mío y lo necesito!

—Oiga, si no quería afrontar las consecuencias, no nos hubiera dado la misión de salvar a Sirius. A propósito, ¿para qué lo necesita?

—Asuntos de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es una orden que yo creé.

—¿No debería llamarse Orden de Dumbledore, entonces? —razonó Harry.

Dumbledore apretó los puños.

—Entren. Los encerraré —dijo entre dientes.

Harry y Hermione entraron en la enfermería, oyendo cómo Dumbledore cerraba la puerta con llave tras ellos. El chico miró a su amiga.

—Sigo creyendo que es una idea genial.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Acá les traigo otra escena. Espero que les guste. Por favor, si no es así, sería bueno que avisen. No creo que valga la pena seguir subiendo capítulos o seguir con la misma clase de humor si no está gustando... ¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Reglas

**Reglas**

— _¡Sorpresa! —dijo muy emocionada la señora Weasley, mientras Harry les sonreía de oreja a oreja y caminaba hacia ellos—. ¡Pensamos que podíamos venir a verte, Harry! —se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla._

— _¿Qué tal? —lo saludó Bill, sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano—._ _Charlie quería venir, pero no han podido darle permiso. Dice que estuviste increíble con el colacuerno._

La puerta se abrió repentinamente tras ellos y el profesor Dumbledore entró en la sala.

—Disculpen.

La señora Weasley sonrió alegremente.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, bien —contestó el anciano casi sin darle importancia, agitando una mano en el aire—. Lamentablemente, Molly, Bill, debo pedirles que se retiren.

Ellos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la señora Weasley.

Dumbledore los miró por encima de sus anteojos, como si pensara que la respuesta era obvia.

—Sólo los familiares de los campeones pueden visitarlos —declaró el anciano con gravedad.

—Sí, profesor; pero pensamos que dadas las circunstancias...

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

—Las reglas son muy claras, sólo los familiares pueden visitar a los campeones, así que... —señaló hacia la puerta con la mano, invitándolos a irse con una sonrisa cordial.

Harry protestó.

—Pero, señor, yo no tengo familiares.

—Lo sé, Harry, una situación lamentable; pero las reglas son las reglas.

—¡Eso no es justo! —replicó el muchacho— Yo no tengo familia que pueda visitarme.

—La vida no es justa —contestó secamente el director.

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que tendría que pasar? ¿Qué mis padres vengan a visitarme? ¡Mis padres están muertos!

—Los míos también, deja de intentar dar lastima con eso. Ahora, por favor, afuera.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Les dejo otra escena... Estuve dudando seriamente acerca de subir otro capítulo, porque no tenía ningún comentario sobre si esto estaba gustando o no; pero como recibí un review, decidí que valía la pena subir algo más... En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos!**


	12. El basilisco

**El basilisco**

 _El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Riddle reía..._

 _Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse._

Pensó a toda prisa. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía utilizar contra el basilisco? _Piensa, Harry, piensa_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces recordó la página del libro que le habían sacado a Hermione: todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba allí.

Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y se alejó a una distancia prudencial, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, anticipando la victoria, gritó:

—¡Quiquiriquí! —mientras agitaba los brazos como si fueran alas, como para darle más realismo a la cosa —¡Quiquiriquí!

El basilisco se detuvo, sorprendido, y siseó algo a Riddle al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, confundido.

Riddle levantó las manos en defensa propia y exclamó:

—Yo no tengo nada que ver... A menos, claro, que el Avada Kedavra le haya atrofiado el cerebro —se detuvo, como considerándolo. Finalmente, hizo una mueca de molestia cuando un _¡Quiquiriquí!_ particularmente alto y agudo le destrozó el tímpano derecho— Mocoso insufrible, acabará dejándome sordo.

Harry seguía imitando a un gallo y escuchaba a Riddle decir algo; pero sin abrir los ojos era complicado saber si estaba funcionando. Nadie había dicho que fuera inmediato. Fue entonces cuando oyó un sonido de alas y algo blando le cayó en la cabeza. Le dio la espalda al basilisco y observó la situación. Vio algo rojo y dorado revoloteando a su alrededor: era Fawkes.

—¡Ayúdame! Necesito un gallo —le rogó. El fénix miró hacia un objeto que parecía un trapo viejo, remendado y sucio. Era el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¡Perfecto! Se lo puso.

Un objeto duro y pesado lo gopeó en la cabeza. Se sacó el Sombrero y vio algo plateado con rubíes incrustados. Lo sacó y descubrió que era una espada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Necesito un gallo! ¿Que se supone que haga con esto? —dijo Harry, intentando comprender. Le pareció que el ave sacudió la cabeza.— ¡Oh, claro! —dijo finalmente— Aunque hubiera preferido un gallo— añadió con un suspiro.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Finalmente otro capítulo... Espero que les guste. Comenten qué les pareció... ¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Hidromiel

**Hidromiel**

— _Aquí tienen_ _—_ _dijo Slughorn entregándoles a Harry y a Ron una copa de Hidromiel antes de levantar la suya_ _—_ _. Bueno, un muy Feliz Cumpleaños, Ralph_ _._

— _Ron_ _—_ _susurró Harry._

 _Pero Ron, quién no pareció haber oído el brindis, llevó la copa a su boca y se la tragó de un sorbo._

Harry decidió que era su oportunidad.

—Señor —comenzó—... debemos hablar... sobre los horrocruxes.

—Harry...

De pronto, Ron dejó caer su copa. Estaba a la mitad de levantarse cuando decayó, sus extremidades tiritaban descontroladamente.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ralph? —preguntó el profesor, preocupado.

—Nada, está bien —Harry hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—. Sobre los horrocruxes...

De la boca de Ron comenzó a caer espuma y sus ojos se salían de órbita.

—Ah... Eso no se ve como «bien»...

—Debe haber comido una de las golosinas de Fred y George. No son peligrosas —Slughorn miraba con espanto cómo Ron se agitaba, como ahogándose, mientras su piel se ponía azul —. Si pudiera explicarme...

—No sé nada sobre esas cosas, muchacho. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que... ¿Seguro que está bien?

Ron ya no se agitaba, estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil. Harry decidió que debía cambiar de táctica. Slughorn estaba alarmado, si lograba alterarlo más, tal vez conseguiría ese recuerdo.

—¡Ron! —gritó— ¡Profesor, haga algo! —Slughorn estaba paralizado de la impresión. Era el momento perfecto— ¡El recuerdo, profesor, rápido!

—¡Ya veo! —dijo Slughorn con fatidio— creyeron que con esta actuación conseguirían lo que quieren.¡Pues están equivocados! —y se marchó con paso apurado.

Harry se acercó a su amigo, que seguía inmóvil.

—Ron, levántate, no funcionó... Vamos, Ron, levántate, Slughorn se fue —Ron no se movió—... Ron —Harry lo tocó con el pie—... Ron —la pierna derecha del muchacho se sacudió en un espasmo—... ¿Vas a dejar esas payasadas o no? —dijo con enfado. Sin embargo, el chico no se movió— Bien, como quieras. Cuando termines de hacerte el muerto ve a desayunar —gruñó Harry y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, acá estoy de vuelta... Espero que les guste y, por favor, no malinterpreten esto. De verdad amo a Ron, solo lo utilicé como herramienta cómica. ¡Los reviews son bien recibidos!**


	14. La copa

**La copa**

 _Por un momento pareció que Cedric no daba crédito a sus oídos. Luego sonrió._

— _Adelante, pues —dijo—. Vamos._

 _Tomó_ _a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir hacia el pedestal en que descansaba la Copa. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron sendas manos a las relucientes asas._

— _A la_ _cuenta_ _de tres, ¿sí? —propuso Harry—. Uno... dos... tres..._

Harry pensó que aquello no era justo: Cedric había llegado antes, él era el verdadero campeón. Convencido, retiró la mano en el último instante y vio cómo Cedric desaparecía. La copa debía tener algún hechizo para transportar al ganador. De pronto, oyó la voz de Moody rugir con furia:

—¡Hijo de...! ¡Estúpido pedazo de idiota! ¡Lo mataré!

Harry sacudió la cabeza, mientras emprendía el regreso. Evidentemente, el profesor se había enterado de las acciones de Krum.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Acá les traigo otra escena... Espero que les guste. Comenten, por favor...**


	15. La Batalla de Hogwarts

**La Batalla de Hogwarts**

— _¡Protego! —rugió Harry, y el encantamiento escudo se expandió en medio del Salón, y Voldemort miró alrededor en busca de la fuente mientras Harry se quitaba la Capa de Invisibilidad al fin._

A Voldemort se le contrajo un ojo. Entonces lo apuntó con la varita y chilló:

—¡Muere! —mientras lanzaba un Avada Kedavra— ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!

Harry evitó la maldición y miró algo desconcertado al mago.

—¡Quédate quieto, Potter! —otra maldición asesina— ¡Eres demasiado estúpido para haber logrado ser inmortal!

El siguiente hechizo lo evitó sólo por un pelo. Voldemort rugió de frustración.

—¡Maldito niño que no se muere! ¡Muere de una vez, experimento de laboratorio! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! —lloró. De pronto, Voldemort abrió sus ojos, como si la respuesta hubiese llegado súbitamente a él, y exclamó triunfalmente— ¡Ya sé lo que eres! ¡Ya sé cómo matarte! ¡Muere, maldito zombie! —y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una ametralladora— ¡Dame esa cabeza, Potter! ¡Llegó tu hora! ¡Quédate quieto, no puedo darle a tu cerebro si te mueves! —y comenzó a disparar.

El lugar se llenó de encantamientos escudo y gente que corría frenéticamente a parapetarse al grito de «¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín!». Las balas volaban por doquier y Harry se agachó tras unos escombros mientras seguía lanzando encantamientos escudo por todo el salón. Voldemort estaba fuera de sí: reía y gritaba mientras disparaba.

—¿Donde estás, Potter? Sal, solo quiero tu cerebro.

A pocos metros de Harry, los tres Malfoy estaban arrodillados bajo una mesa.

—Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría —dijo Lucius—. ¡Potter finalmente lo volvió loco! —su hijo lo miró—... Bueno, siempre estuvo loco, pero antes no era patético.

Las balas seguían volando por todo el salón, impactando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

La furia de Voldemort aumentaba en la medida en que lo hacía su frustración.

—¡Suficiente, Potter! Ahora verás —e hizo aparecer un lanzacohetes. Apuntó al muchacho y disparó.

Asustado, Harry actuó instintivamente:

— _¡Repulso!_

El cohete volvió hacia Voldemort e impactó en él.

El Gran Comedor quedó en un repentino silencio. Luego, Lucius se volvió hacia su hijo:

—¿Lo ves? Patético.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo como regalo. Como siempre, espero que les guste...**

 **(Un gran regalo de Navidad para mí serían sus reviews...) ¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Las botellas de Snape

**Esta escena sucede en el primer libro, es la última de las defensas de la piedra filosofal antes del espejo. La imagen de las pociones puede verse en www . pottermore. ç** **om /** **image/logical-potions (es una c normal, no ç)**

* * *

 **Las botellas de Snape**

— _Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?_

— _Dame un minuto_ _._

 _Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos._

—Lo tengo —dijo—. Ésa nos dejará pasar —señaló una botella de tamaño mediano.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

Harry la tomó y bebió un trago.

—Hermione —dijo—... Esto es vino.

—¿De veras? ¡Qué extraño! —la chica volvió a mirar el papel. Se quedó así un rato, y luego se volvió hacia su amigo— Entonces es ésta —le entregó una botella más grande.

Harry la bebió y le pareció que Hermione cerraba los ojos, como esperando lo peor.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! También es vino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó su amiga—, la del extremo derecho.

—¿Estás adivinando?

—No, estoy segura.

—No puede ser: «son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga» —le recordó Harry.

—Cierto, cierto —dijo Hermione mientras se inclinaba sobre el papel—... De pronto todos son lógicos —murmuró.

—Discúlpame por querer vivir —dijo el chico, molesto.

Treinta minutos después, Harry decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Tienes algo?

—No me desconcentres o tendré que empezar de nuevo. Estoy cerca. Dame un minuto.

—Dijiste eso hace como media hora. Snape ya debe estar camino a Australia.

—No es tan fácil, ¿sí? —dijo Hermione con fastidio— Mira, apostaría mi vida a que esta botella —tomó la botella redonda que estaba en el extremo derecho— nos llevará atrás, y a que estas dos tienen veneno... así que la que buscamos es ésta —señaló una botella pequeña.

—Bien.

—... o esta otra.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, es una de las dos.

—Veamos... si entiendo bien, una de las dos tiene veneno, ¿no? —dijo Harry preocupado.

—Eh...sí... La que buscamos debe ser la pequeña.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Bueno, los venenos suelen ser viscosos, ¿no? Así que son más pesados. Y esta botella pesa más...

—Porque tiene el doble de tamaño —razonó Harry

—Eh... sí, claro... eso podría ser —murmuró Hermione. De pronto lanzó un grito y señaló las llamas detrás de Harry —¡Mira!

Harry volteó pero no vio nada. Oyó el ruido de un trago y cuando se volvió hacia su amiga, la vio atravesando las llamas color púrpura.

—¡Oye! —gritó Harry, pero la chica había desaparecido.

Harry eligió la botella pequeña, pensó que de todos modos probablemente estaría muerto en una hora y la vació de un trago.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Buenas! Acá les dejo otro capítulo para, con suerte, alegrarles al fin de año y comenzar bien el próximo. Espero que les guste. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	17. Los cerebros

**Los cerebros**

— _Son cerebros._

— _¿Cerebros?_

— _Sí… me pregunto... ¿qué estarán haciendo con ellos?_

 _Harry se le acercó junto al tanque. Era seguro, no podría haber error ahora que los miraba de cerca. Brillaban en forma intermitente misteriosamente, paseaban a la deriva entrando y saliendo de la vista de las profundidades del líquido verde; parecían unas coliflores babosas._

— _Salgamos de aquí —dijo Harry—. No es la habitación que buscamos, tenemos que probar otra puerta._

Todos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Las paredes de la habitación circular volvieron a girar. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente y la abrió. Una vista conocida lo recibió: un gran tanque con líquido verde albergando cerebros flotantes.

—Ésta no es —dijo por sobre el hombro—. Son los cerebros.

Cerró la puerta y esperó pacientemente hasta que las paredes dejaron de girar. Con confianza, extendió la mano y giró el picaporte.

—¡¿Otra vez los cerebros?! —exclamó con sorpresa antes de cerrar la puerta.

La habitación giró. Harry extendió la mano nuevamente, pero Ron lo detuvo:

—¿No deberíamos probar otra puerta esta vez?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza al instante.

—No, Ron. Según las probabilidades, al abrir siempre la puerta que queda enfrente nuestro...

No terminó la frase porque Harry abrió la puerta. Los cerebros seguían ahí.

—Probabilidades... brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

Volvieron al centro de la habitación y esperaron que dejara de girar. Harry aún podía oír a Hermione murmurando «¿Cómo es posible?»

Esta vez Harry se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a su derecha. Un resplandor verde lo recibió y cerró de inmediato con enfado.

—Adivinaré: los cerebros, ¿no? —dijo Ginny.

Harry la ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta a su izquierda.

—¡Maldición! ¡Los cerebros!

Cerró la puerta, esperó que las paredes dejaran de girar y decidió probar la puerta a su espalda. Seguro que esta vez no vería...

—¡Los cerebros, maldita sea! —cerró la puerta.

—¿Crees que haya cerebros en todas las habitaciones? —preguntó Neville.

—No lo creo —respondió Hermione—. Entramos por una puerta, así que al menos una lleva a la salida. Además no pondrían cerebros en todos lados, no es...

—¿...probable? —terminaron Harry y Ron al unísono con aspereza. La chica bajó la cabeza.

—Alguien abra una puerta —ordenó Harry.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué importa? Seguro serán cerebros —terció Ron con desgano.

Apenas Neville abrió una puerta, Harry vislumbró un resplandor verde.

—¿Ves?

—Tal vez si abriéramos una puerta antes de cerrar la otra, la habitación no giraría —razonó Ginny.

—Sí —asintió Harry—, puede ser... ¡Neville, no cierres la puert...! —pero era tarde.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Apenas las paredes se detuvieron, Ginny abrió una puerta.

—¡Ésta no tiene cerebros! —exclamó.

Harry se acercó y miró por sobre el hombro de la chica. Vislumbró planetas y estrellas flotando en una profunda oscuridad.

—Tampoco es la que buscamos.

—Bueno, al menos es un avance.

—Sí, un gran avance. A este paso encontraremos a Sirius el año entrante —dijo Ron.

—No seas desagradable —lo reprendió Hermione.

—Siento echar a perder este grandioso día en que quedaremos atrapados para siempre en una habitación girante.

—Tal vez si lo pedimos amablemente, la habitación nos dará lo que queremos.

—No es la Sala Multipropósitos, Luna —dijo Ginny.

—Mi padre siempre dice que...

—Sí, sí —intervino Harry, que no quería oír sobre las estrambóticas opiniones del señor Lovegood—. Pero ni siquiera sé lo que buscamos. No sé qué son esas bolas plateadas que vi.

—¿No serán profecías? El Ministerio guarda muchas.

—¿Para qué querría el Innombrable una profecía? ¿Para saber cuándo le crecerá la nariz? —espetó Ron.

—No creo que por decir "¿Dónde está la Sala de Profecías?" o algo así... —Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando una puerta se abrió a su derecha y reconoció el pasillo que había visto en sueños— ¡Es ésa!

—Te dije que si lo pedías amablemente...

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Neville probaba otra puerta sin escucharlos.

—Creo que es ésta, Harry.

—No, Neville. Ya la encontramos.

Neville miró hacia adentro un instante y se volvió.

—Tienes razón —dijo mientras cerraba—. Ésta es la de los cerebros.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que les guste... Nos leemos.**


	18. A mano

**A mano**

— _Harry —dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el_ _cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte._

 _Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón._

— _Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? —contestó Harry fríamente—. Te ha costado_ _trabajo._

 _Hermione estaba entre ellos, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro._

 _Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas._

— _Está bien —dijo, antes de que Ron hablara—. Olvídalo._

— _No —replicó Ron—. Yo no debería haber..._

— _Olvídalo._

—Es que fui un idiota. Un mal amigo —Ron se veía muy culpable y Harry comprendió que necesitaba poner las cosas en orden—. Merezco que...

Pero Harry no le dejó terminar la frase. Le puso las manos en los hombros y, rápido como un rayo, levantó la rodilla y se la incrustó en la entrepierna. De la garganta de su amigo salió un extraño gemido ahogado, como si quisiera emitir un chillido de dolor pero no tuviera suficiente aire para hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se tomaba la zona afectada al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —gritó Hermione, horrorizada. Harry hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a su amigo, que seguía de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Está bien, Ron. Ya estamos a mano —dijo Harry mientras sonreía.

—¿En... serio? —gimió Ron con una voz anormalmente aguda.

—Claro que sí, amigo. Una amistad como la nuestra no se acaba por simples malentendidos. Además, ya te disculpaste. No creerás te guardo rencor, ¿no?

—En...tonces... —Ron tenía los ojos cerrados y hacía un visible esfuerzo por hablar— ¿por qué...? —su voz se redujo a un murmullo.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, que entendió perfectamente la pregunta (eso, claramente, era un signo de cuán excepcional era su amistad)—, lo estabas pidiendo a gritos, Ron. Te sentías muy mal, y yo sabía que seguirías reprochándote esto, de modo que decidí equilibrar las cosas. ¿Entiendes?

Ron asintió débilmente.

—Eres un gran amigo, Harry —susurró.

—¡Eso es barbárico! —se escandalizó Hermione.

—No es tu asunto —replicó Harry con aspereza.

—Sí... No te metas —terció Ron con un gemido apenas audible.

Después de fulminarlos con la mirada, Hermione se marchó, ofendida.

—¡Qué suceptible! —exclamó Harry.

—Sí... tienes razón —lo apoyó Ron con la voz temblorosa.

Harry sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ven, vamos a ver el puntaje.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se puso trabajosamente en pie. Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un paso se detuvo y, tomando otra vez su entrepierna, se dejó caer en el suelo, donde se quedó en posición fetal.

—Yo... me quedaré un rato más aquí, si no te molesta.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Acá les dejo otro capítulo que, como siempre, espero que les guste. ¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! ¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Ciencia e Inefables

**Ciencia e Inefables**

 _Al cabo de un rato, agotado y exhausto, Harry se sentó en el banco de una mesa al lado de Luna._

— _Yo en tu lugar estaría deseando un poco de tranquilidad —dijo ella._

— _Me encantaría._

— _Los distraeré a todos._

En ese momento, un par de personas irrrumpió en el Gran Comedor con estrépito, interrumpiendo a Luna. Escanearon el lugar con la mirada, hasta encontrar a Harry, y avanzaron con paso seguro hacia él.

—¿Señor Potter? Tendrá que acompañarnos al Ministerio —dijo el más alto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes son aurores? —preguntó.

—Somos Inefables, del Departamento de Misterios —aclaró el más bajito—. Nos ha llegado la información de que ha sobrevivido a la Maldición asesina por segunda vez, y necesitamos estudiarlo para, con suerte, reproducir esa habilidad.

El más alto hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, reproducir, lo que se dice reproducir... Francamente, no creo que sea posible. Es obvio que el señor Potter posee alguna característica innata imposible de reproducir, Croaker.

—Eso es lo que queremos averiguar —respondió Croaker.

—No tengo ninguna característica innata —dijo Harry.

—¡Vamos, muchacho! Es obvio que sí la tienes. No hay razón para mentir, no tienes nada que temer. No vamos a diseccionarte o algo parecido... a menos que quieras donar tu cuerpo a la causa...

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Harry asustado.

—Mira, nosotros nos dedicamos a investigar eso que los _muggles_ llaman «ciencia» y sus aplicaciones. Comenzaremos con algunas simples pruebas —dijo Croaker—, como tu relación con los gatos.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los gatos? —inquirió Ron.

—Bueno, los _muggles_ comprobaron que los gatos pueden otorgar nueve vidas.

Harry, que no se esperaba tal declaración hecha con tal seriedad, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso? —preguntó.

—«Batman Returns»

—Eso es una película.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Croaker respondió:

—Una película. Es como los _muggles_ registran sus historias. Se ven con una caja grande que llaman televisor. Cuando algo importante pasa, los _muggles_ lo actúan y lo graban.

—¿Y quién es Batman?

—Es un tipo francamente impresionante... considerando que es _muggle_. Aún intentamos hallarlo, pero aparentemente, Gotham es inmarcable.

Harry no pudo contener la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Tranquilízate, Croaker —dijo su compañero—. Seguramente se rie de tu descabellada teoría. Es mucho más probable que Superman haya retrocedido el tiempo volando alrededor de la Tierra.

Harry rió aún más fuerte. A su lado, Hermione también parecía muy divertida.

—¿Quién es ese Superman? —preguntó el chico de Gryffindor.

—Es un tipo aún más impresionante.

—No hay evidencia de que conozca a Harry—dijo Croaker con aspereza.

—Tal vez el muchacho puede regenerarse. Buscaré una TARDIS por el bosque.

—Se vería diferente —respondió Croaker.

—No necesariam...

Harry decidió intervenir.

—Escuchen... no soy alienígena, ni conozco superhéroes, ni nada. Esas son sólo historias, no son reales.

—Entonces, ¿los muggles pueden...? —el chico parecía asustado.

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione.

—Claro que sí —respondió Croaker—. Y también hacen todo tipo de cosas impresionantes, como viajar en el tiempo con un automóvil «DeLorean» —finalizó ante la mirada sorprendida del chico de Gryffindor.

—Están equivocados... —dijo Harry. Croaker lo interrumpió:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cómo sobreviviste?

—Voldemort tomó mi sangre hace unos años y mantuvo vivo el sacrificio de mi madre.

—Eso parece sacado de los pelos —dijo el más alto.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Harry.

—No sé —los inefables parecían pensativos—. ¿Seguro no eres de esos inmortales que sólo pueden ser decapitados?

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Hermione— Lo que ven en la televisión son ficciones creadas para entretener, como los cuentos. Lo sé, me crié con _muggles_.

Los inefables se quedaron pasmados.

—Entonces, ¿no existe Krypton?

—No.

—¡Rayos! Tendremos que dejar de buscar sus restos en la Sala de los Planetas.

—Si todos son así, no me sorprende que no usemos bolígrafos —murmuró Harry a Ron.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen allí? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Buscar Krypton?

—Hacíamos. Ahora parece improcedente.

—Tendré que buscar otro trabajo —dijo Croaker, pensativo—, ¿aún está disponible el puesto de profesor de Estudios Muggle?

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Buenas! Tarde pero seguro, así que acá les dejo otro capítulo. ¡Disfruten! ¡Nos leemos!**


	20. Una reunión incómoda

**Este capítulo tiene lugar en en séptimo libro, cuando Harry presencia los recuerdos de Snape.**

* * *

 **Una reunión incómoda**

— _Pues escóndalos a todos. Proteja... Protéjalos a los tres. Por favor._

— _¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio, Severus?_

— _¿A... a cambio? —Snape se quedó con la boca abierta y Harry creyó que iba a protestar, pero al cabo dijo—: Lo que usted quiera._

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó Dumbledore arqueando una ceja.

Snape hizo una mueca de asco, pero no contestó, parecía que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Al fin suspiró, se incorporó y dijo:

—Bien. ¿Lo hacemos en su despacho?

—No creo que sea bueno que alguien me vea con un seguidor de Voldemort, además estamos muy lejos. En todo caso, creo que este es un sitio suficientemente privado para nuestra primera reunión, ya que nadie viene por aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Prefiere que lo hagamos a la intemperie?

—No irás a decirme que te dan miedo los árboles, ¿verdad, Severus?

Snape parecía a punto de vomitar y murmuró algo como «Viejo enfermo», pero suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Quién empieza?

—Creo que es mejor que comience yo —el director se acomodó los anteojos— ¿Qué haces?

Snape se había dado vuelta y, agachándose, comenzaba a levantar su túnica.

—Lo... lo siento. ¿Prefiere hacerlo usted?

—¿De qué hablas? Preferiría que me miraras mientras hablamos de tus asuntos con la Orden, si no te molesta.

—¿Ha... hablar? ¿Asuntos con la Orden?—Snape parecía confundido.

—Sí. Quiero que trabajes para la Orden. ¿Por qué estás agachado y qué estás haciendo con tu túnica?

—Yo... eh... Es que... tengo comezón en la pierna.

—Ya veo.

Snape se incorporó, miró al director y preguntó:

—¿Quiere que espíe para usted?

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore y agregó—. No tengo que decirte, Severus, que estarás poniéndote en peligro mortal.

Snape, que parecía aliviado, miró a su interlocutor y dijo:

—Hay cosas peores.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

 **PD: Edité el capítulo anterior, aunque sólo agregué una pequeña frase; así que no esperen nada nuevo.**


	21. El heredero de Slytherin

**El heredero de Slytherin**

— _¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! —leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. ¡Las arañas huyen de él! ¡Todo encaja!_

—Pero ¿quién lo controla? Sólo alguien que habla pársel puede hacerlo. Significa que no eres el único. ¿Quién es el heredero de Slytherin?

Harry señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.

—Piper. ¿Quién es Piper? *

—La de Ravenclaw de primer año. La que siempre le ofrece caramelos a todo el mundo. Ya se me hacía demasiado simpática. Nunca me agradó —respondió Ron.

—¿Ella es la heredera de Slytherin? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Creo que es la única Piper del colegio. La única que Hermione conoce, al menos. Además entró este año y comenzaron los ataques. Y está lo de los caramelos. ¿Por qué le ofrecería caramelos a todos a menos que tuviera algo que ocultar?

—Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Hablamos con McGonagall?

—No tenemos evidencia real contra nadie. No convenceríamos a ningún profesor.

—No estaría tan seguro —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. Y sabe como entrar en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Lockhart. Estaba en su despacho, aparentemente durmiendo sobre una litera improvisada.

—Profesor —llamó Harry— despierte.

Lockhart se despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Qué?... Eh... sí... No estaba durmiendo, yo ... eh...

—Profesor, necesitamos saber como entrar en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

—¿Para qué?

Harry sabía que Lockhart no era la mejor opción, pero nadie más le creería; así que él y Ron le dijeron todo.

—¡Increíble! —dijo el profesor— ¡Por eso reparte tantos caramelos! ¡Debemos atraparla de inmediato! ¡Vengan conmigo, verán lo que es enfrentarse a la magia negra!

Salieron del despacho, y al ver a un alumno de Ravenclaw, Lockhart le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba Piper.

—Creo que estaba en el baño del tercer piso, señor.

Se dirigieron allí y al llegar, Lockhart dijo:

—Pasen ustedes primero —y los empujó dentro. Harry tenía la impresión de que los usaba como escudos.

El baño estaba vacío, con excepción de un cubículo.

—¡Sal o volaremos la puerta!—gritó Harry.

Piper salió apresuradamente con cara de miedo. Tenía una bolsa de caramelos en la mano, que dejó caer cuando vio a Harry apuntándola.

—¡Levanta las manos! Ron, toma su varita.

Ron se acercó, la quitó la varita del bolsillo y la rompió en dos.

—¡No! ¿Por qué? —protestó la chica.

—Para que no se te ocurra usarla y echarnos un basilisco encima.

—¿Un qué?

Ahora que la muchacha no tenía varita, Lockhart parecía más confiado. Avanzó hacia la niña y la tomó del cuello de la túnica.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA ENTRADA? —gritó.

—¿Qué entrada? —preguntó Piper sollozando.

—Si no lo dices por las buenas, lo harás por las malas —amenazó Ron. La niña se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Lockhart se apartó y dijo:

—Bien. La ataré.

Agitó la varita y salió un haz naranja, que pasó junto a la oreja de la ninña y dio en la puerta del cubículo, que se derritió.

—¡Oh, vaya! Eso no era lo que quería hacer...

Piper se encogió en el suelo, llorando.

—No finjas —dijo Harry—, sabemos lo que has hecho.

—No hice nada. —sollozó la niña.

—Nuestra amiga escribió tu nombre antes de que la petrificaras —dijo Ron—, ¿ves? —y le mostró la hoja.

La muchacha la miró y preguntó, sin entender:

—¿Cañerías?

—No dice eso —dijo Ron—, dice... Oh... creo que sí es una «s», Harry. Es que con el apuro tiene mala letra...

—¿Por qué diría... ¡Oh, claro! ¡Es por dónde se mueve, Ron! —dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza—... Yo... lo siento —agregó, dirigiéndose a Piper.

—No termino de entender... —Lockhart estaba confundido.

Ron se había acercado a la niña e intentaba calmarla, aunque sus esfuerzos no estaban dando mucho fruto.

—Tal vez si le pones cinta... —Ron sostenaí los dos pedazos de la varita de Piper— La mía no quedó tan mal... aunque en lo que va del año no me ha salido bien ningún hechizo... Pero puede que sea porque soy un pésimo mago —se apresuró a añadir al ver que la muchacha se echaba a llorar de nuevo.

Finalmente desistió y se dirigió a su amigo:

—Oye, Harry, creo que mejor nos vamos —Harry asintió con la cabeza— ¿Te importa si tomo un caramelo, Piper?

—Llévense lo que quieran —dijo la niña con voz temblorosa.

Salieron en silencio. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y Ron dijo:

—¡Qué amable es! ¿No, Harry?... Algo sensible, pero amable.

* * *

* «Cañerías»: En inglés, «Pipes».

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otra escena. ¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Las indirectas de Dumbledore

**Las indirectas de Dumbledore**

— _Así que —dijo Harry—, el diario ya no existe, el anillo tampoco. La copa, el relicario y la serpiente aun están intactos, ¿y usted cree que aun puede haber otro horrocrux que perteneció a Ravenclaw o Gryffindor?_

—Estoy seguro de que hay uno de Gryffindor —musitó el director mirándolo fijamente.

—Disculpe, ¿qué?

—Que no estoy seguro respecto al de Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore apresuradamente—. Por lo que sabemos, las únicas reliquias del fundador están a salvo en mi oficina.

Desde su cuadro, Phineas Nigellus emitió un bufido y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de opinión cuando el director lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces —prosiguió Harry—, debemos encontrar los horrocruxes, destruirlos y solo en ese momento podré enfrentarme a él, ¿verdad?

—Dudo que puedas hacerlo —murmuró Dumbledore.

—¿Qué?

—Que no tengo dudas de que podrás hacerlo, Harry.

—Yo sí tengo dudas... —dijo Phineas.

—Gracias, Phineas, pero agradecería que guardaras tus opiniones para tí mismo —replicó el director.

—¿Y usted cree que, de esa forma, podré vencerlo? —continuó Harry.

Dumbledore hizo una leve mueca de dolor antes de ocultarla rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, muchacho. Pero asegúrate de que tus amigos te ayuden, así cuando tú m... eh... lo necesites, cubrirán tu espalda —añadió.

—Apostaría mi fortuna a que eso no era lo que iba a decir —acotó Phineas con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Será la fortuna de Harry, en todo caso. Él heredó todo lo de Sirius, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Dumbledore, y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Phineas.

—Profesor, ¿no debería enseñarme algún hechizo avanzado para que pueda vencer a Voldemort al final?

—No.

—Pero, ¿podré enfrentarlo sin necesidad de una magia comparable a la suya?

—Es bastante obvio que no...

—Suficiente, Phineas —dijo Dumbledore con voz grave, antes de dirigirse hacia Harry —.No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Harry —dijo el director, y palmeó su hombro—. En serio. Ni lo pienses.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo... Espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

 _El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró alrededor y dijo con una breve sonrisa:_

— _No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿saben?_

Harry miró insistentemente a sus amigos.

—Entonces, ¿nadie estaba gritando? —quiso asegurarse.

El profesor Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No pienses en eso, Harry. Cómete el chocolate.

Pero Harry necesitaba confirmación. Había sido un episodio aterrador.

—Pero, ¿están seguros de que...?

—El chocolate, chicos...

—Es que no tengo ganas de...

—¡YA CÓMETE EL MALDITO CHOCOLATE! —explotó Lupin.

Harry se sobresaltó, levantó las cejas y probó el chocolate. Ante su sorpresa, lo invadió un agradable calor que llegó hasta los dedos de sus manos y sus pies. Lupin lo miraba con expectación y se acercó para examinarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? ¿Se te cerró la garganta? ¿Sientes algo creciendo dentro de ti? Dime... ¿Qué hay de ustedes —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione, que también habían probado el chocolate—, algo inusual?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. El profesor pareció relajarse.

—Bueno, pues... Parece que es sólo chocolate —y dicho esto comenzó a desenvolver una barra.

—¡Pensé que había dicho que no estaba envenenado! —saltó Ron.

—Dije que _yo_ no lo había envenenado —corrigió Lupin—, pero no sé qué ha pasado antes de que llegara a mí.

—¡¿Nos usó como ratas de laboratorio?! —exclamó Harry.

—No te quejes. Están bien, ¿no?

—¿Por qué cree que alguien querría envenenarlo? —inquirió Hermione.

—No confío mucho en alguna gente de Hogwarts, en especial Snape. A ese tipo no le agrado... Cuando me prepare la poción se la haré probar primero a un elfo...

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ron se adelantó:

—¿Qué poción?

El profesor Lupin no respondió, se veía como si intentara ocultar algo. Sacó otra barra de chocolate y preguntó:

—¿Quién quiere más? Esta vez estoy seguro de que no está envenenado.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos!**


	24. La caja de Pandora

**La caja de Pandora**

— _Hermione le clavó el colmillo. Me pareció que debía ser ella. Todavía no había tenido el placer._

—Sí, claro —repuso Harry con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos, Ron. ¿Dejaste que Hermione lo hiciera «porque no había tenido el placer»? Tenías miedo, amigo, acéptalo.

—Yo no... Yo no tengo miedo —contestó Ron con tono avergonzado.

—Él fue muy valiente en la Cámara, Harry —intervino Hermione.

—La cámara que ya no supone ningún peligro porque el basilisco está muerto. Seguro estaba temblando mientras te deshacías de la copa —contestó Harry.

—¡Esas cosas se defienden, ¿está bien?! —saltó Ron— Por supuesto que estaba aterrado, así que dejé que ella lo hiciera —dijo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos— ¡Soy un maldito cobarde! —exclamó de pronto, rompiendo en llanto.

Harry estaba pasmado:

—Lo siento, Ron. Yo sólo estaba bromeando.

—¿Por qué le haces eso? —saltó Hermione enfadada.

— Lo estaba molestando por el caramelo longuilargo que me dio hace tres días. No quería abrir la caja de Pandora. ¿Cómo iba a saber que reaccionaría así? —se defendió Harry.

Su amigo no se calmaba.

—Vamos, Ron. Harry no lo decía en serio.

—¡Pero sí soy un cobarde! —gritó Ron.

—El Sombrero no te habría puesto en Gryffindor si fueras un cobarde —razonó Hermione.

—Yo le pedí que me pusiera en Gryffindor. No quería ser la vergüenza de mi familia. Hasta lo amenacé con quemarlo si me ponía en otra casa —dijo Ron entre sollozos.

—Pero ese mismo año te sacrificaste en el ajedrez de McGonagall, ¿recuerdas? —intervino Harry.

—Sabía que Dumbledore no permitiría que nadie muriera. No lo dije para impresionarlos.

—Destruiste el relicario —replicó Harry.

—Fue un accidente. Estaba sujetando la espada sobre mi cabeza, pero estaba pesada y no la pude sostener...

—Pero me salvaste la vida en el lago y conseguiste la espada.

—Estabas a dos centímetros de la superficie. Estiré la mano y te saqué. La espada se había enganchado con la cadena del relicario.

—¿Qué dices? Si estabas empapado...

—Era agua de mi cantimplora. Me empapé antes de que despertaras, para que creyeras que me había metido y volvieras a ser mi amigo.

—¡Vaya, Ron! —exclamó Harry sorprendido—. Tienes muchos problemas de autoestima.

Su amigo seguía sollozando. Harry no se dio por vencido:

—Pero volviste, ¿no? Eso no es de cobardes.

—Volví porque Fleur me hacía lavar la ropa. Pensé que acampar en un bosque era mejor —contestó Ron y volvió a esconder la cara entre las manos.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, así que dijo:

—Hablaremos luego. Tengo que destruir la diadema.

Y echó a correr, agradecido de poder escapar de la situación.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta. Quiero aclarar que admiro y amo mucho a Ron, así que esto no debe interpretarse como bashing. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Los siete Potter

**Los siete Potter**

 _Cuando todos empezaron a desnudarse sin ningún recato, le habría gustado pedirles que tuvieran un poco más de respeto por su intimidad, pues parecían más cómodos exhibiendo el cuerpo de Harry de lo que se habrían sentido mostrando el suyo propio._

— _Ya sabía yo que Ginny mentía sobre lo de ese tatuaje —comentó Ron mirándose el torso_ _desnudo._

—¿Qué tatuaje? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—El tatuaje del colacuerno húngaro —respondió Ron mientras se sacaba los pantalones.

—Bueno, no sé sobre ningún tatuaje de colacuerno... —comenzó Fred.

—Pero seguro que tiene un colacuerno de gran tamaño —siguió George con una mueca pícara.

Ron sonrió lentamente.

—¡Es cierto! Bien hecho, amigo —dijo luego, con voz traviesa.

—Es el Elegido en más de un sentido —añadió Fred.

—Oigan, ya es suficiente, no me siento cómodo con esto... —dijo Harry.

—Créeme, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, Harry. ¿Sabes? Nadie daba mucho por ti —continuó George—, viendo lo escuálido y pequeño que eres.

—Cierto. No es que me queje, pero es algo injusto, ¿no te parece? Quiero decir, somos más altos, por proporcionalidad deberíamos... —comenzó Ron.

—Supongo que los rumores son ciertos entonces, ¿no? Si la envoltura es pequeña... —agregó Fred.

—Oye, no le habrás hecho algún hechizo, ¿no? —preguntó George.

—¿Qué? No... Ya basta —Harry se sonrojó y miró a Hermione algo desesperadamente. Su amiga solo suspiró.

—Bien por Ginny... Hay gente afortunada —murmuró mientras seguía cambiándose.

—Aunque el tamaño no importa, ¿verdad? —preguntó alguien con tono de súplica, aunque Harry ya no sabía quién hablaba.

— _Clago_ que no —respondió Fleur con un tono nada convincente.

Moody los interrumpió:

—Bien, si ya terminaron de admirar el equipo de Potter, larguémonos de aquí.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo... que, por falta de ideas, es probable que sea el último... Aunque el fic no estará clasificado como completo hasta que esté segura de eso. De cualquier modo, espero que les haya gustado. Y agradezco a todos los que enviaron sus comentarios y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo. Esto va especialmente dedicado a ustedes. ¡Nos leemos!**


	26. La mirada

**Esta escena sucede al final del quinto libro, cuando vuelven a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts y Ron comenta sobre la ruptura de Ginny y Corner.**

* * *

 **La mirada**

— _Bueno, siempre me pareció un poco idiota —aseguró, y empujó su reina hacia la temblorosa torre de Harry—. Bien hecho, Ginny. La próxima vez a ver si eliges a alguien mejor._

 _Y al decir eso, lanzó una furtiva y extraña mirada a Harry._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La mirada.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Me lanzaste una mirada extraña.

—Claro que no —respondió Ron— sólo decía que Corner es un idiota y que Ginny merece algo mejor —y volvió a lanzarle esa mirada a Harry.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo, Ron. Cualquiera pensaría que estás regalándome a tu hermana.

—Por supuesto que no... —Ron hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? —añadió con avidez.

—¡Ron! —gritó Ginny.

—Deberías salir con Harry, Ginny... Seguro, es un enano cuatro ojos, pero es Harry.

—Ron, ¿qué te pasa? —intervino Hermione. Ron hizo caso omiso del comentario y se dirigió a su amigo.

—Sólo digo, Harry, que eres el menor de muchos males... y hay muchos males ahí afuera.

—¡¿Me estás llamando zorra?! —estalló Ginny.

—Si te queda la túnica, úsala —espetó Ron.

Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a Ron, pero Harry se interpuso.

—Tienes que calmarte, Ron. Salgamos.

Salieron al corredor y se alejaron del compartimento. Luego Harry se dirigió hacia su amigo:

—Bien, ahora no nos escuchan. Dime, ¿por qué tanto interés en que salga con Ginny?

—Bueno, Harry... es que... —Ron parecía avergonzado— ya sabes... la gente habla... desde que me sacaste del lago... y cree que tú y yo... ya sabes.

—¿De qué hablas? Me gustan las chicas.

—Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero el resto...

—Salí con Cho, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

—Sí, pero ella no parecía muy contenta. Algunos creen que... bueno, no importa. Pero no quiero que una idea equivocada arruime mis chances con H... —Ron se calló de repente, visiblemente avergonzado.

—¿Hermione? —terminó Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! —Ron estaba rojo como un tomate.

—¿Y qué ibas a decir?

—H... H... —Ron hacía un visible esfuerzo por pensar— Hannah Abbot —dijo finalmente.

—¿Hanna? ¿En serio?

—¿No me crees?

—Claro que no. Tardaste tanto que por un segundo creí que ibas a decir Hedwig, Ron. Mira, si te sientes así, dile algo.

—¿A Hannah?

—Ambos sabemos que no es Hannah, es Hermione. No lo niegues.

—Yo no niego nada —dijo Ron enrojeciendo de nuevo—. Es sólo que no es Hermione.

—Bien —suspiró Harry—. Como quieras.

Volvieron al compartimento y se sentaron.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, claro —respondió Ron—. Lamento mi exabrupto de hace rato. Harry y yo hablamos y lo importante es que todos aquí sepan que a Harry y a mí nos gustan las chicas —finalizó ante la mirada extrañada de los presentes.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Ante la avalancha de reviews pidiendo la vuelta del fic, he decidido complacer al público... No, en serio, como nadie me dijo que lo dejara de hacer y tuve una nueva idea, decidí subirla. Así que espero que lo disfruten y dejen saber qué les parece. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
